


Night Terrors

by kaynibbler16



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 20:56:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13842876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaynibbler16/pseuds/kaynibbler16
Summary: Rose finds the Doctor asleep.





	Night Terrors

Rose walked into the media room fully expecting to find the Doctor bouncing excitedly on the love seat, but that’s not what she found. 

The Doctor was snoring.

His glasses were askew on his face and his hair was crazier than ever. It was thoroughly adorable. 

If she’d known that he was this tired she would have chosen the library where she could curl up next to him on the sofa. He often dozed off after he thought she had fallen asleep.

Her thoughts were broken by a soft whimper. The Doctor was wincing in his sleep, face quickly contorting into panic. He grunted before he jerked violently, as if fighting something off. This went on for a few seconds before he suddenly stopped moving and his face twisted into a mask of anguish, shakily whispering her name. 

Rose knelt down and attempted to wake him by shaking his shoulder, but he wouldn’t open his eyes. She tried again, but was met with the same result. His body shook as he continued to muttered her name. 

“Doctor, wake up. Wake up!”

His eyes snapped open. His gaze was unfocused at first until he caught sight of her and the next thing she knew Rose was enveloped in the Doctor’s arms. His embrace was tight as he held her and he was muttering something into the side of her neck that sounded a lot like “alive, you’re alive.”

He came back to himself after a moment and pulled away, eyes not meeting hers as he stood up. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay, but are you alright? You were having a nightmare when I came in.”

He still wouldn’t look at her, but he nodded. “Fine.”

She watched him for a moment before standing up and wrapping her arms around him, burying her face in his chest. He tensed and didn’t move at first before tightly wrapping his arms around her. No sound escaped him as he began to shake and Rose tightened her grip, holding him as close to her body as physically possible.

They stood there for several minutes until the Doctor’s shudders finally ceased.

Tomorrow, he would pretend that none of this ever happened, but tonight she would comfort him in any way she could until the last remnants of his nightmare had been soothed away.


End file.
